The Three Young Jennifers
by BTRHortenseWINS
Summary: The Jennifers have to figure out how to keep their expensive clothes safe from the destructive Jett. A retelling of the classic story, "The Three Little Pigs".


Once upon a time, in the Palm Woods apartments,  
There were three young Jennifers wearing fancy garments.  
The first Jennifer, a blonde, was the richest of them all.  
Her clothes were custom-made, imported from Nepal.  
The second Jennifer, a brunette, was still pretty well-off.  
She only wore designer; at knock-offs she would scoff.  
The third Jennifer, the 'poorest', was still really rich.  
Her clothes were simple, but cute, and were never kitsch.

They each had closets to hold their clothing,  
But the Palm Woods was old and filled with molding.

A Jennifer then said, "Let's find a better place!  
We need to put our clothes in a greater living space  
Somewhere with no mold, somewhere that is nice  
Somewhere that isn't filled with bugs or with mice."

The Jennifers all agreed to meet back in a day.  
Each person with a plan, each person with a say  
On how and where they should hang their vests,  
Their shirts, their pants, and of course, their dresses.

The brunette Jennifer went first, and may I add this:  
She may not be blonde, but she sure was a ditz.  
She suggested to hang their clothes up by the pool,  
Where the breeze was fresh, and the air was cool.  
"Our clothes will get wet!" shouted the other two  
And they refused to set their clothing up by the pool.

The three Jennifers then started to fight,  
Arguing about who was wrong and about who was right.  
A boy then crept up to the scene,  
His hair was fair, his smile, a dream.  
He neared the girls, testing his fate.  
He yelled, "Jennifer! Jennifer! Take me out on a date!"  
"We won't date you, Jett!" The girls said at once.  
"You're not rich, you're not cool, and you're extremely dunce."

"Oh, really?" Jett said with a glare.  
"Then I'll shove and I'll push all of your clothes everywhere!"

The brunette Jennifer yelled, "You can try, but you won't succeed.  
My pool closet is perfect, as you will surely see!"

Jett then shoved, Jett then pushed,  
The pool closet was such a bust!  
The clothing all fell, hitting the water  
But, to The Jennifers credit, they did not falter.  
And now it was the 'poor' Jennifer's time to shine,  
And to show to the others a closet that was simply sublime.

"Let's put our clothes in the Palm Woods school!  
It's summer, so it's empty, unlike the busy pool."  
The other two disagreed, "It's empty, but still bad.  
School supplies are everywhere; our clothes will get scratched!"

The three Jennifers then started to fight,  
Arguing about who was wrong and about who was right.  
A boy then crept up to the scene,  
His hair was fair, his smile, a dream.  
He neared the girls, testing his fate.  
He yelled, "Jennifer! Jennifer! Take me out on a date!"  
"We won't date you, Jett!" The girls said at once.  
"You're not rich, you're not cool, and you're extremely dunce."

"Oh, really?" Jett said with a glare.  
"Then I'll shove and I'll push all of your clothes everywhere!"

The 'poor' Jennifer scoffed, "I'd like to see you try.  
Since there's no water in this room, my clothes will stay dry."

Jett then shoved, Jett then pushed,  
The school closet was such a bust!  
The clothing all fell, hitting arts supplies  
Colorful paint touched the clothes, staining as it dried.  
And now it was the blonde Jennifer's time to shine  
And to show the others a closet that was simply sublime.

She showed them a closet made out of iron and steel.  
"I had it specially made, imported from Brazil!"  
The other two Jennifers were immediately sold.  
A metal closet is safe from water, paint, and mold.

The three Jennifers all put their clothing in the metal thing,  
Believing that the imported closet would keep their things clean.  
A boy then crept up to the scene,  
His hair was fair, his smile, a dream.  
He neared the girls, testing his fate.  
He yelled, "Jennifer! Jennifer! Take me out on a date!"  
"We won't date you, Jett!" The girls said at once.  
"You're not rich, you're not cool, and you're extremely dunce."

"Oh, really?" Jett said with a glare.  
"Then I'll shove and I'll push all of your clothes everywhere!"

The blonde Jennifer said, "Ha! As if! Go on, try your best!  
This closet is perfect! You can't break it, Jett."

Jett then shoved, Jett then pushed,  
And his efforts were such a bust!  
Because no matter how much Jett seemed to try,  
He couldn't open the closet, he couldn't reach inside.  
Eventually, he quit and sadly walked away,  
Never again did he ask The Jennifers out on a date.

If you ever have a problem, and normal solutions won't solve it,  
Have it specially made, just for you, and imported from other continents.  
Alas, the moral of the story is as simple as this:  
You can accomplish anything, as long as you're rich.

* * *

**Xx**

**Looking around this website, I saw to my displeasure  
That there were no stories about The Jennifers, and about how together  
Those three girls can solve any problem that fly their way.  
They have money, they have power, and let me just say:  
The Jennifers are smart and cunning, not just mean and/or cruel.  
So thanks for reading, you guys! And please, leave a review!**


End file.
